


A Stranger In The Woods

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: It's not really creepy, M/M, its cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: Dan and PJ see someone in the woods surrounding his house.





	A Stranger In The Woods

"I swear I just saw someone's head in the window." 

All was still in the room. Dan could hear Pj's slightly irregular breathing pattern coming from across him on the bed. His gaze was locked on the big bay window that was open. It was a chilly October night. Dan and Pj thought it would be fun to open the window. It was chilly but not to the point where opening a window would leave them freezing. 

Dan regrets opening the window now. 

 

"What should we do?" Pj asks, breaking Dan out of his mini-panic party in his head. Now, if Pj just lived in a neighborhood this would be fine. Dan wouldn't be freaking out as much. But Pj didn't live in a neighborhood. He lived 40 minutes out of town in some woods that his family bought , the whole reason was because they wanted to be left alone. Dan came to a sudden conclusion. "Pj, we're home alone. I just saw a person out in the woods." 

"Close the window," Pj said, voice stern. Both him and Pj quickly got out of the bed, rushing to the window to close it. Once it was closed Dan looked out into the woods. He couldn't see anyone. "What do we do now?" Pj asked, voice shaking slightly. Dan shrugged, still trying to find someone in the surrounding trees. "We should probably go downstairs and lock up all the windows and doors. Maybe grab some snacks and sit on the couch so we can keep a eye on most of the windows." Pj nodded, heading for the stairs. Dan followed him, still feeling paranoid about the window and glancing back in the direction of it as he descended the stairs. 

As they walked into the kitchen, Dan really noticed how exposed they were. "Let's close all the curtains and lock all the windows," He said, moving to pull the drapes closed. Pj copied his movements and after 20 minutes the boys were standing in dim light. "We should probably turn on some lights. It kind looks like we ran out of power in a Zombie Apocalypse or something." Pj moved to flick on some lights. "We don't want to be stuck in the dark. I know how afraid of the dark you are." 

"Shut up," Dan blushed, swatting at Pj's arm. Suddenly, a violent crashing noise came from the side of the house. "What was that?" Dan asked, his voice a shaky whisper. Pj glanced at Dan before carefully moving to the window closest from where the noise came from. He slowly pulled the curtain back as Dan watched in suspense. Pj peeked out of the window; looking out for only a few seconds before letting the drapery fall back into place. "There's defiantly someone out there." Dan had unconsciously started biting on his finger nails. He inched over to where Pj was standing, daring to look out the window as well. 

When he shakily pulled the drape back he caught sight of the cause of all the noise. His back was turned to Dan. His hair was black and he was wearing a blue jumper and black skinny jeans. "He's standing by the door," Pj commented as they both watched him. 

"I think I know him." Dan said, shifting the curtain so he could get a better look. "It's Phil!" 

 

"Phil?" Pj asked him with a expression of confusion evident on his face. 

"Yeah, Phil! You know, my boyfriend Phil?" Dan responded, looking at the person on the doorstep more closely.

 

"But your boyfriend has ginger hair?" Pj mentioned.

"He just recently dyed it! I'm nearly positive that it's him, Peej!" Pj sighed and walked through the house over to the front door where Phil was standing. 

"You're right, its him," Pj yelled to Dan as he welcomed Phil into the house.

"Phil!" Dan said, running into Phil's arms. 

"Woah, hi Dan," Phil said as Dan wrapped his arms around him.

"We thought you were a intruder coming to kill us in the middle of the woods." Pj elaborated as Phil kissed Dan on the cheek.

"How'd you figure that?" Phil questioned.

 

"You dyed your hair and we didn't know what color it was." Dan reasoned. Phil hummed in answer as he wrapped his arms around Dan's waist. 

 

"I promise I won't kill you." Phil promised.

 

"I mean you can kill me if you really want, if you catch my drift."

 

"That doesn't even make sense, Dan!" Pj said covering his face with his hands as Dan giggled.


End file.
